


When You're More Like Your Partners' Kid Than You Think

by SmilesRawesome



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Being Concerned, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Professor, Charles is a Teacher, Erik is a Father, Forced Outing?, Gen, M/M, Outing, Post X-men Apocalypse, Semi forced at the most, Trans Character, Trans Charles Xavier, Trans Peter Maximoff, Trans Pietro Maximoff, binding, i think, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles just wants to be able to connect with Peter, so their interactions don't just seem like "Oh, your my boyfriend's son I should be nice", because that's not who he is at all. </p><p>He didn't think they'd be able to connect on such a personal level, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're More Like Your Partners' Kid Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [until_the_earth_is_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_the_earth_is_free/gifts).



> I am not transgender, and I realise some people may not be totally comfortable with a non-trans person writing trans characters. I just hope I can do justice to what ever this 1.6k of words turned out to be. If I have gotten anything wrong please let me know and I will fix it, and I am so sorry in advance. 
> 
> For and inspired by my wonderful friend Felix, ily babe <3 <3 <3 Check him out @transcharlesxavier on tumblr!

Charles liked Peter. Of course he liked Peter. He liked and cared for everyone that came through the doors of his school (unless they meant his students harm). There was just this… disconnect, between them. They occasionally bonded over what an ass Erik was, but other than that, the two of them seemed to be at ends with each other.

 

He didn’t really want it to be that way. Peter was Erik’s son, and besides that he was a very talented young man who could really help the younger students. He just had nothing to bridge the gap with, nothing to make the offer to stay and work here seem genuine and not just something he felt like he should do because he was dating the boy’s father.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find something. You both think so highly of each other.” Erik murmured during one of his visits, rubbing his back where his skin was pressed in from the tight clothes he worse under his suits. Charles sighed, tilting his head as Erik kissed his neck.

“I suppose you’re right, old friend. Something will come up. I just hope it’s soon.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was unseasonably hot. Hot enough that Charles had even forgone the suit and worn a loose enough shirt to only need one tight layer underneath. Jubilee had left her yellow jacket in her room. Peter, however, was still in black shirts with that silver jacket on. He’d suggested taking it off, only for a casual grin to be thrown his way.

 

“Nah, it’s totally fine! I’ve got this, Charlie boy!”

“Don’t think you can get away with that just because of Erik.”

 

He smiled faintly as Peter laughed and left with the others he had bonded with. Another mall expedition. What they found so appealing about the place Charles would never know. Unless of course he invaded their privacy, which he did not have any plans on doing. Their minds were their own.

 

He supervised the other children playing or lounging around the grounds, letting Hank catch up with some experiments he’d been interested in. It was so nice to see them all smiling, laughing, being free. This is why he had made this place. This is why he did what he did.

 

Charles was telling a story about the old house under the shade of one of the trees when Jubilee came running up, projecting worry, so he dismissed the others and gently took the teens hand.

“What’s wrong, my dear?”

“It- it’s Peter. We were heading out from the movie and Scott was joking around with him so he ended up racing beside the car all the way back and now he’s half collapsed and exhausted but he’s still refusing to take his jacket off and-. “

“Shh, it’s going to be alright. I’m telling Kurt to take him to my study. We’ll look after him.”

 

He’d tuned into Peter’s mind the moment Jubilee said his name and the familiar thoughts running through his head were startling.

 _They can’t see, they can’t see. God it’s so tight it hurts. Fuck I can’t breathe I can’t breathe_.

 

Making sure there was water in his study, he sent everyone away before rolling over to Peter, taking his jacket and peeling it off of him.

“W- wait, no, Professor please you can’t-. “

“Peter, I need you to trust me. You are going to suffocate and if you don’t you’ll surely collapse of heat exhaustion. We need to get those bandages off your chest and let you breathe.” Charles cut in firmly, two hands on Peter’s shirt as the younger man froze.

 

“You- you said- how could you?!”

“I promise I’ll explain, once you’re safe.”

Peter was glaring at him, but his face twisted in pain and he nodded.

 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Charles helped him pull the shirt off, wincing at the sight before him.

“Jesus, Peter.” He hissed, grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk and carefully cutting away the tight bandages, wincing again at the deep breath Peter took in. The young man’s chest was covered in bruises, and already Peter was crossing his arms to cover himself.

“Grab the blanket from the back of the couch and relax. I want you to drink three glasses of water, just make sure you drink slowly to not overwhelm your system.” He instructed gently, feeling waves of confusion roll off the man.

“Just stay here and drink. I’m going to get you a shirt that isn’t drenched in sweat and I’ll be right back. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

 

Charles scrubbed a hand over his face as he pushed himself into his room, grabbing a shirt and one of his old layers he kept around for just in case situations. Placing both on his lap, making sure one wasn’t visible, he rolled towards the private phone line he kept in his room and dialled for Erik.

 

_“Charles?”_

“Erik, I need you to come back to the school. It’s about Peter.”

_“Shit, is he okay?”_

“I’m going to make sure he is, but you’re still going to need to be here.”

_“I’ll need a few days.”_

“You know where we’ll be, old friend.”

_“I’ll see you soon, professor.”_

 

That handled, he made his way back to the study and passed the shirt over, smiling softly at the look of distaste that passed over Peter’s face.

“I know it’s not exactly your taste, but these types of shirts are a blessing, especially if they’re one or two sizes too big. You really can’t tell what type of chest you have underneath.” The look of surprise Peter gave him as he hesitantly took the shirt tugged at Charles’ own heart. He knew that look, knew the feelings behind it.

 

“Aren’t you like- disgusted or something?” Peter muttered as he pulled it on, doing up the buttons quickly. Charles just shook his head, reaching out to take the younger man’s hands.

“No, I’m not, because I’m in the same situation as you are.”

“You- what?”

“My birth name was Frances. I figured out what was going on fairly early in my life, so I altered my parent’s memories and gave myself a new name. I wasn’t quite as good then so I kept the name on as my middle name, just changed the spelling.”

 

Peter swallowed thickly, his eyes going wide as the rest of him went very still, until he sighed out a huge breath and leaned forward, his grip on the professor’s hands tightening.

“Oh, Jesus. I- I thought-. Fuck.”

“I know. Trust me, I know Peter. I’ve had those exact thoughts and feelings about myself. You don’t need to worry. I’m not going to tell anyone, and I’m not going to force you to tell anyone, though I am going to suggest a few people you might inform to make your life easier. What I am going to do is forbid you from using bandages around your chest ever again. I’m going to make sure all those bruises heal before you even think about binding yourself again. I’m going to give you every piece of health advice I know for people like us, and, once you are healed up, I’m going to take you to meet others like us.”

 

Peter glanced back up, tears brimming in his eyes as he swallowed thickly.

“Others?” He mumbled, Charles smiling softly and nodding.

“Yes Peter, others.” He released one of his hands to gently run it through the others sliver hair, before picking up the glass of water again.

“Drink, please. You’ve worn yourself out. Your father will kill me if I let something happen to you.” That got a half-hearted chuckle out of the younger mutant, so Charles was going to count that as a win.

 

“Stay here as long as you like. I won’t let anyone come in, and if you want to sleep, make sure you’re either sitting up or on your back. We can talk more when you’re ready, just call out to me. No more bandages, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“There’s a good chap. I’ll bring some food in a bit later.”

 

Charles was almost out the door when Peter spoke again.

“Hey. Um. Thanks for, like. Trusting me, and junk.”

“Of course, Peter. Anytime.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Peter took Charles’ advice about telling Hank and Erik, one for the medical support and the other for emotional. It’s almost two weeks until Peter slips into his study, however, a light purple button up hanging out over his dark jeans.

 

“Peter, what can I do for you?”

“Uh, could we… Talk… About that thing we share?”

“Of course we can, Peter! I’m more than happy to. Would you prefer to ask questions or have me info dump you?”

“Throw it at me, Charlie boy.”

 

Charles beamed, and nobody saw them again until well after dinner was over, but everyone noticed how Peter was much more relaxed and happier than they had ever known him.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Charles laughed as Erik lifted him out of the chair and onto their bed, laughing only harder as Peter ran in to lay beside him.

“Really.”

“Don’t hate me just because you’re too slow, Daddy-o. Besides which, I’m like, totally, way more manly than you. Charles deserves that.”

 

Erik sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms but moving to go.

“Fine, I’ll leave so you two can talk. Couldn’t you have waited just a little longer, though?”

“Nope.” Peter smirked, popping the ‘p’ just to hear his dad groan. They watched the metal bender leave, and the silver haired mutant was already sitting up as the door closed.

 

“Okay, Charlie boy, I don’t actually have questions. People are just cooking and we _do not_ need a repeat of last time you guys did it while people were cooking. Yikes. Actually, strike that, I do have a question; can I paint my room blue?”

 

Honestly, Charles had never been happier to have time with Erik interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Again, please let me know of any mistakes, and again, ILY FELIX!! If you're interested you can find me on tumblr @bustghosters


End file.
